Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2015
10:28 yesh, i mountain dew dat 10:28 * dew have dat 10:33 !mods 10:34 . 10:34 . 10:34 i am taking a small break from developing next version 10:34 but it will be epic 10:35 D: 10:35 what new feet-ures 10:35 ? 10:38 k 10:42 feet 10:43 GUYS 10:43 GUYS 10:43 GUYS 10:43 GUYS 10:43 UYS 10:43 GUSYUS] 10:43 GSUDYS 10:43 UTSY 10:43 SD 10:43 ISDUSISFUFSYG 10:43 SGIS 10:43 GUISE 10:43 !MODS 10:43 1MOS 10:43 !moss 10:43 !mods 10:44 !moss 10:46 !Moods 10:46 hai 10:46 WHO WOULD WIN 10:46 potato 10:46 VOLDY FROM HP OR VADER FROM SW 10:46 azazzazazazaazaz 10:46 pls 10:47 i need 10:47 me need 10:47 there is competiystion 10:47 i liek speling staff wrung 10:47 vader 10:48 kkkk 10:48 REAP 10:48 CEREAL 10:48 AZAZAZAZAZAZA 10:48 https://youtu.be/vTIIMJ9tUc8?t=3m15s Laser Bean Secondary ability 10:49 420% legit 10:49 kek 10:52 OMG 10:52 I ALMOST THOUGHT A FB DUDE WAS FPF 10:52 THANK GOODNESS 10:52 OMG 10:53 https://www.facebook.com/gabriel.tagle.94/photos < I THOUGHT THIS GUY WAS FPF CUZ OF THE PROFILE PIC 10:53 BUT HE ISN'T 10:54 Tagle is just some underaged PvZ Fan that I THOUGHT WAS FPF 10:54 omg 10:54 I WAS SAVED 10:54 BUT WHAT IF HE IS FPF 10:54 !soap 10:55 !eye 10:55 !triangle 10:55 !pyramid 12:42 ? 12:42 they re-added It's Raining Seeds in PvZ2 Chinese 12:42 :O 12:42 :o 12:42 and in there 12:42 you don't only get plant seeds 12:42 you also get ZOMBIE seeds 12:42 but those zombie seeds are hypnotized :O 12:43 :O OO 12:43 wesfdrqsdavdw 12:43 lol 12:44 for some reason, i started making pvzb 1.5 map 12:44 it worked horribly right 12:44 and now i want to make 1.5 instead of 1.4 12:44 make 1.5 to 1.4 and viceversa maybe? 12:45 i am already thinking about that 12:45 but wat about laser bean 12:46 i think i will make like this: 12:46 br 12:46 *brb 12:46 1.4 will feature only lab, gamemode and laser bean 12:47 all some minor tweaks and redesigns will be transfered to 1.5 12:47 so 1.4z will come out pretty fast 12:47 in fact i might just release 1.4a and 1.4z 12:52 . 12:52 btw did you play FHP? 12:45 but wat about laser bean 12:46 i think i will make like this: 12:46 br 12:46 *brb 12:46 1.4 will feature only lab, gamemode and laser bean 12:47 all some minor tweaks and redesigns will be transfered to 1.5 12:47 so 1.4z will come out pretty fast 12:47 in fact i might just release 1.4a and 1.4z 12:52 . 12:52 btw did you play FHP? 12:54 back 12:54 FHP? 12:56 toes? 12:57 ya 12:58 Feshe's Horror Park 12:58 https://www.dropbox.com/s/06lp89onkkaep64/FHP_v01.exe?dl=0 12:58 12:58 FHP stands for Feshe's Horror Park 12:58 12:58 WASD - move. 12:58 12:58 rate pls 12:59 is it a horror game? 01:00 not rly, there are no jumpscares 01:00 might be a bit sp00ky tho 01:01 Does it have blood? (yaoming) 01:01 nop 01:01 also 01:01 wat 01:01 how is it spoky 01:01 *spuky 01:02 did you play it 01:02 no 01:02 then do it Keepo 01:02 i have told you atleast 20 times i dun like spuky games :T 01:02 but it is sp00ky, not spuky Kappa 01:03 spooky 01:03 spuky 01:03 sp00ky 01:03 but yea, it isn't scary or smth 01:03 there are just some characters from Feshe Adventures 01:03 and just dark environment 01:03 gogogo play it i have 10 mins left 01:04 well i can't anyway 01:04 i'm on table 01:04 *tablet 01:03 and just dark environment 01:03 gogogo play it i have 10 mins left 01:04 well i can't anyway 01:04 i'm on table 01:04 *tablet 01:04 ewfdscverdsfxzcfwe4dsxcwesaxd 01:04 iouighug 01:04 wat you forgot on the table 01:04 OpieOP 01:04 wot 01:06 Btw i was extremely scared today already 01:09 because 01:09 i had an F- in math 01:09 and i had to do a test to make it a 3+ 01:09 *C+ 01:40 hi 02:11 Found the best domain name ever 02:11 http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/.onion 02:12 lol 02:12 hi 02:14 Fishy will like it 01:40 hi 02:11 Hai 02:11 Found the best domain name ever 02:11 http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/.onion 02:12 lol 02:12 hi 02:14 Fishy will like it 02:15 Although sites with onion domain are only accessible through Tor 02:15 K gtg 04:08 Hello! 04:09 Hi 04:09 Hi 04:46 !mods 04:46 !mods 04:46 !mods 04:46 hallo 04:46 I KILLED yOUR SON 04:46 oh 04:46 hello 04:47 i probably killed your son 04:48 D: 05:34 hai 05:35 HkH 05:35 cob 05:35 ORBACAL 05:35 FINALLY, YOU ELUSIVE TOE EATER. 05:35 . 05:35 :o 05:35 Anyway 05:36 I had this map idea 05:36 to pay tribute/make a sequel 05:36 to this 05:36 http://www.planetminecraft.com/project/village-defense-2184174/ 05:36 Ya you sent me this once 05:36 wat 05:36 I already recruited Grei for this. 05:36 i'm playing banjo-tooie here while PMing with HkH 05:37 so, I wanted to ask if you wanna be a builder. 05:37 Did you play Feshe's Horror Park? 05:37 for the map 05:37 cause it's a very massive map 05:37 with very complicated coding and stuff 05:37 and No. 05:37 Not yet, at least. 05:37 Link on Fishy's wall 05:38 k 05:38 So, you wanna be builder? 05:38 or redstoner 05:38 redstoner 05:38 (yaoming) 05:38 Which MC version needed 05:38 1.8.6 05:38 I think 05:38 I've got 1.5.2 05:38 WAT 05:38 YOU OUTDATED ELUSIVE TOE EATER 05:38 lol 05:38 ahem 05:38 OpieOP 05:39 Well I think I've got 1.7.x too 05:40 Cob you play FHP nao 05:40 HkH you too 05:40 . 05:40 FHP? 05:40 Oh right 05:41 YOU DOWNLOAD 1.8.6 05:41 Link on Fishy's wall 05:41 k 05:41 but when I get to pc 05:41 well 05:41 cuz mobile 05:41 k 05:42 . 05:42 . 05:43 dload nao 05:43 antivirus thinks it's virus 05:43 shet 05:44 hmm 05:44 and i can't disable 05:44 u potato 05:44 hm 05:44 Remove 20 points from Lilgrei. 05:45 Why? 05:45 wa 05:45 wat 05:45 So you can't play PvZB too ? D: 05:45 wat 05:45 You know the swearing rules. 05:45 umm 05:45 It was one rule grei 05:46 ONE RULE 05:46 firstly 05:46 it's not an actual swear lol 05:46 Idc if it was hidden. 05:46 secondly 05:46 (yaoming) 05:46 this is the first time you notice me to? 05:46 lol 05:46 Ask Orb 05:46 also 05:46 third u both are potatoes 05:46 idk, my antivirus is awkward on blocking stuff 05:46 @Orb 05:46 Keepo 05:46 Add 10 points to ORb. 05:46 jk 05:46 sometimes it DOES detect pvzb as virus 05:46 Add 100 points to (frog) 05:47 Btw 05:47 Life is Strange ep. 1 sort of disappointed. 05:47 Maybe because I was watching the wrong youtuber. 05:47 k brb 10 mins 05:47 k 05:47 playing Horror 05:48 Honest 05:48 I got scared and surprised. 05:48 then I laughed. 06:16 k 06:18 hai 06:19 hoi 06:19 hai 06:20 hoi 06:20 so 06:21 in this fighting game called skullgirls 06:21 there's this shapeshifting alien you can play as 06:21 .. 06:21 wat 06:21 that disguises itself as a monk 06:21 and 06:21 there's alternate voicepacks for the characters in the game 06:21 like 06:21 different voices you can choose 06:21 and one of them for the shapeshifting alien is a republican 06:21 and 06:21 there's a democrat one 06:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Itb_la_lCQw 06:22 (skip to 2:28) 06:22 after watching it i cried red blue and white tears 06:22 brb 06:26 m 06:35 . 06:21 different voices you can choose 06:21 and one of them for the shapeshifting alien is a republican 06:21 and 06:21 there's a democrat one 06:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Itb_la_lCQw 06:22 (skip to 2:28) 06:22 after watching it i cried red blue and white tears 06:22 brb 06:26 m 06:35 . 06:39 back 06:42 k 06:43 current fighting game characters 06:43 grasabella - robot that can inflate and deflate itself and use this power to it's advantage in battle 06:44 sailor - a humanoid alien which is skilled with it's desu desu wand and can shoot lasers out of it's eyes 06:44 name undecided - not entirely sure yet, but inspired by a mix of geishas, ninjas and the yuki-onna 06:44 hmm 06:45 how about 06:45 fyi: 06:45 Onna-Geis for the name undecided? 06:45 gr8 name m8 06:45 8/8 06:45 lul 06:46 lol srsly 06:46 hm 06:46 wait i have an idea 06:46 u know that 06:46 in japanese 06:46 they have like 06:46 this 06:46 alphabet thing 06:46 if u put the word pyscho 06:46 into japanese characters 06:46 it would be saiko 06:46 and 06:46 my ninja thingy character is based on a mix of japanese peeplz 06:46 so 06:46 yee 06:47 hmm 06:47 Psychopath 06:47 lul 06:49 ooh 06:49 ooh 06:49 ooh 06:49 ooh 06:49 ooh 06:49 ooh 06:49 want to play it 06:49 as a chat game 06:49 with 06:49 like 06:49 3 characters 06:49 cuz that's how many there are atm 06:50 plus ur own if u want to make one 06:51 hmm 06:51 maybe k 06:51 k 06:51 --INSERT GAME NAME IDEK YET-- 06:52 select: 06:52 -options 06:52 -instructions 06:52 -single player 06:52 -multiplayer (unavailable cuz ur the only d00d playing) 06:52 . 06:54 . 06:54 . 06:56 hmm 06:56 create character 06:57 k 06:57 name: 06:57 special attack #1: 06:57 special attack #2:: 06:57 special attack #3: 06:57 *#2: 06:59 ha bic 07:02 Feshe PM 07:11 orb 07:11 pls worshship our new lord 07:11 banho * banjo 07:12 lol 07:13 k 07:15 Fishy so did you like FHP 07:15 cob y ur antivirus doesn't let you dload it 07:16 Fishy make smth 07:16 like detention 07:16 to his pc 07:16 k 07:16 Seems like Antivirus is guilty 07:17 orb 07:17 i want to make a 2d fighter game 07:17 but 07:17 i also dont want to 07:17 at the same time 07:17 cuz 07:17 i never end up getting anything done 07:17 on gm 07:20 ikr 07:20 i haven't finished any of my games 07:20 except LMoA probably 07:20 well, mainly because i update them regularly like apps for smartphones 07:21 making fighter games is kinda difficult mainly because of numerous sprites that you need to draw 07:21 may i remind you about LMoA2 07:21 like idle, kick, punch etc. 07:21 and LMoA3 07:21 *L2OSB 07:21 *L3ZE 07:21 idc 07:22 yea i might make L2 this summer 07:22 oh 07:22 lahl 07:22 in fact, 3 levels are ready 07:22 im making a sprite right now 07:22 @cob wat if i release new version of FHP? 07:22 then i die 07:22 period 07:23 @Fishy did you look back in FHP? 07:26 yes 07:26 i was so spooked 07:26 wait was there sound? 07:28 (i couldnt get past orbagel cuz i fail) 07:28 nop 07:28 wait rly 07:28 oh ok 07:28 i guess it is because of the collisions 07:29 did you encounter invisible walls? 07:29 yis 07:29 yea bad collisions in GM 07:30 . 07:30 k 07:31 i think i can make flashlight 07:31 should i 07:32 ye 07:39 hai 2015 06 10